powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Don't Fade Away
Friends Don't Fade Away is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. It features the debut of RJ as the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger. It also features the debut of the Wolf Zord and the Wolf Pride Megazord. Synopsis After his last battle with Dai Shi, RJ has a major problems controlling his Wolf Animal Spirit. He turns into a werewolf and becomes a big threat to anyone around him. RJ learns to lean on his friends and not run away from them when he has a problem. In the evil temple, Dai Shi is overthrown as Grizzaka refuses to take orders from any human. RJ becomes the Violet Wolf Ranger! Plot Dai Shi, Carnisoar, and Jellica are inside the temple. Dai Shi is sitting on his throne. The doors open and Camille is tossed inside and lands on the floor hard. Dai Shi has his back to the door as Grizzaka makes his entrance. Grizzaka: My old friends. Carnisoar and Jellica quickly come forward as Camille gets up. Camille: I found him, Overlord Grizzaka. Carnisoar: It's been ten thousand years. Jellica: It's good to have you back. Grizzaka: Really...liars! Grizzaka knocks Carnisoar and Jellica to the floor. Grizzaka steps to the throne, ready to pledge his allegiance to Dai Shi. Dai Shi turns around and tells Grizzaka he has brought him back and owes him. But once Grizzaka sees that Dai Shi is in human form, he will have none of that. Grizzaka tosses Dai Shi off his throne. Dai Shi dons his armor and the two battle. Grizzaka defeats Dai Shi as he reverts to human form. Grizzaka had used a special power, Zocato, to defeat Dai Shi. Dai Shi has the humbling experience of bowing before Grizzaka, along with Camille. Carnisoar wants Grizzaka to teach Dai Shi Zocato, but Grizzaka refuses. Carnisoar offers the army of Rinshi, but Grizzaka wants his own warrior to lead the Rinshi. Grizzaka calls for Munkeywi to scare the citizens of Ocean Bluff and makes his power greater. In the city, RJ wakes up and finds himself among the trash and his clothes in tatters. RJ wipes off a banana peel, gets up, and hurries away. Inside Jungle Karma Pizza, Fran is scrubbing the floor as Lily comes through. Fran is not happy and Lily takes off her shoes to help out. As Lily serves pizza in bare feet, a customer walks in with no shoes. Theo immediately tells the guy he can't come in with no shoes. The customers points out Lily has no shoes. Theo hollers over to Lily and she hurries to get back into her shoes. Theo points to the sign that says no shoes, no shirt, no service. Just then RJ walks in. The customer comments on how RJ's barely has a shirt. Theo gives up and tells the customer to make himself comfortable. RJ walks through the kitchen where Fran is. Fran follows him up the stairs, with non stop conversation. RJ stops and turns Fran's head in the direction of the oven. The pizzas are burning. Fran hurries over to the oven to rescue the pizza and RJ continues his way up into the loft. Up in the loft, RJ cleans up. The TVs are on and RJ catches a news update. The news reporter is talking about a creature with claws that has people frighten. The camera zooms in on a sign that has claw marks through it. RJ takes a look at his hand and wonders what he has done. RJ makes the decision to leave. RJ packs and then checks on a box he has. When RJ opens the box, it emits a violet glow. Fran walks in and wants to know why RJ is leaving. RJ tells her about the problem he is having and how Dai Shi has damaged his wolf spirit. Until he can get himself balance, RJ feels a threat to everyone. Fran thinks the Rangers can help, but RJ wants them to concentrate on defeating Dai Shi, not helping him. RJ leaves and enters the city. RJ is still in pain and having trouble with his wolf spirit. As he is walking he hears screaming and sees terrified citizens running. RJ investigates and soon runs into Munkeywi. RJ sees the huge claw marks on various cars and realizes he was not the one responsible for the damage earlier. RJ battles Munkeywi. RJ gets thrown to the ground. Red Ranger arrives on his Strike Rider and battles Munkeywi. Red Ranger makes sure RJ is okay as Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger arrive as well. The Rangers battle Munkeywi, but he defeats them. RJ gets back up and battle Munkeywi once more. RJ is in pain and soon transforms into a werewolf. Red Ranger and Blue Ranger recognize him as the werewolf they had battled earlier. RJ goes after the Rangers. Munkeywi is happy to have help and decides to take a banana break. The Rangers try to contain RJ, but they can't. RJ transforms back to his human form. Inside the temple, Munkeywi gleefully reports to Grizzaka, who is sitting on the throne, that the Rangers' Master has turned into a werewolf and attacked the Rangers. Carnisoar and Jellica praised Grizzaka for accomplishing so much on his first day in control. Camille and Dai Shi are still kneeling. Camille glances at Dai Shi. Dai Shi is annoyed, as he is the one responsible for RJ's condition. Inside the loft, Casey, Theo, Lily, and Fran are attending to RJ. RJ tells them what is going on. If RJ stays in the animal form for too long, he will be stuck. The teens want to help him, but it is something RJ has to do on his own. The TVs report on another attack. Casey and Theo ask Lily to stay and take care of RJ. Fran tells them she will take care of RJ, they need all the help they can get. Casey, Theo, and Lily take off. RJ is still in pain and drops the glass of water he had. Fran cleans up the mess and then leaves to get him another glass. RJ's hand starts turning into a paw. The Rangers arrive in the city and battle Munkeywi. It is a difficult battle. Back at the loft, Fran arrives with the glass of water. Fran looks for RJ in his chair, but he is not there. Fran hears growling and when she turns around she sees that RJ has transform into a werewolf. In fear, Fran drops her glass. Fran walks backwards while talking to RJ, and then stumbles onto the floor. The whole time Fran is talking and telling RJ she knows he would never hurt her and how the Rangers and him are her family. RJ leaps down and lands on top of Fran. Fran is terrified. RJ is about to strike, but his paw starts to shake and he can't make the fatal blow. Fran places her hand into RJ's paw. RJ transforms back. RJ gives Fran a hug. RJ thanks Fran for her help. Fran tells him next time he has a problem, instead of running away, he should run to his friends. RJ asks who is the Master now. RJ is ready to help his friends, but first stops and gets the box from the closet. Meanwhile, the Rangers continue to have a difficult battle against Munkeywi. The Rangers use their weapons, but it still doesn't defeat Munkeywi. The Rangers are knocked to the ground. The wolf spirit arrives and battles Munkeywi. RJ arrives and challenges Munkeywi to a tougher battle. RJ morphs into the Wolf Ranger. Munkeywi summons numerous Rinshi. The rest of the Rangers watch as Wolf Ranger battles and destroy the Rinshi. Wolf Ranger then battles and defeats Munkeywi. The Rangers gather around. Back at the temple, Grizzaka uses his power to make Munkeywi grow to giant size. The Jungle Pride Megazord is formed and Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger leap inside. The battle continues. The Cheetah zord is hurt during the battle. Wolf Ranger sends in the Wolf zord and it battles Munkeywi. Also in the city are Camille and Flit. Flit comments throughout the battle. The Wolf zord replaces the Cheetah zord. The battle continues until Munkeywi is destroyed. Flit gives praise to the Rangers' battling abilities until Camille gets a hold of him and starts shaking him. Fran is working in the kitchen at the pizza place when Casey, Lily, and Theo walk in. They all hear a howl and hurried up the stairs to the loft. The place is a mess. They see a wolf and think RJ is trapped in the animal form. The four teens surround the wolf and promise RJ they will take care of him by brushing him, giving him pizzas, and a flea bath. RJ tells them he doesn't want the flea bath, but the brushing and pizza sounds good. RJ explains the wolf, Nikki, belongs to a friend and he was just dog sitting. Elsewhere, Dai Shi is training. Dai Shi is frustrated about the Rangers getting stronger and stronger. Dai Shi hollers out his anger and taps into Zocato. Dai Shi realizes what he had done and is confident he can master the skills require for Zocato. Cast Main Cast: *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James (Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger) *Sarah Thomson as Fran *Bede Skinner as Jarrod (Black Lion Warrior) *Holly Shanahan as Camille (Green Chameleon Warrior) Recurring Cast: *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi *Cameron Rhodes as Carnisoar (voice) *Elisabeth Easther as Jellica (voice) *Derek Judge as Grizzaka (voice) *Glen Bullen as Monkeywi (voice) Minor Cast: *Lisa Baldwin as News Reporter *Dominic Barnston as Barefoot Teen Errors *When RJ morphs, he can be seen wearing his jacket despite not having received it yet. Notes *The final appearance of the Jungle Pride Megazord in its standard configuration, as it is replaced by the Wolf Pride Megazord (which is identical, except the Cheetah Zord is replaced by RJ's Wolf Zord). *Monkeywi was Destroyed *This is the longest time in episodes count a 4th or 6th Ranger appears in a series since MMPR Season 1; the Jungle Fury team is the only group of 3 Rangers to act on their own for 15 episodes as Tommy was added to a team of 5. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Episode Category:Jungle Fury Category:New Power Ranger Episode